


Phone Line

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [10]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Donnie is fed up of the phone calls he has been receiving at his IT job, but they leave an unwanted effect that Raph is more than happy to help with. Originally posted in 2015.





	Phone Line

“I’m telling you sir, it’s not that kind of phone line!” Donnie exclaimed as he ended the call and hit his head on the desk with a frustrated groan. 

Donatello hated his IT job, but these phone calls he was getting from men asking him for a ‘good time’ where adding the the hatred for the job, be would have quit back when it began to get on his nerves but his family needed the money, and it wasn’t really that bad, apart from the horny men, they always left him flustered, he wasn’t used to all the dirty language that they used.

It wasn’t like he was virginal, he’d long ago lost his virginity to his brother, Raphael and the two had been in a relationship for even longer although ever since Leo left for his training in South America their relationship had gone down hill, they argued a lot and barely spent any time together. Donnie was beginning to wonder if they even had a relationship anymore, but then, just as he would begin to think something like that Raph would do something unexpected, something romantic or seductive and everything would be okay...for a while. 

Recently there had been no romantic gestures or seduction, the only thing coming close to them were these phone calls from horny men. Donnie blushed and sighed, sometimes their words would get to him and when he was going through a ‘dry spell’ such as now, his body reacted even though he didn’t want it to.

“Donnie?” Raph called from behind him and he jumped, spinning around in his chair to face the turtle that had scared him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, Raph, do you need something?” he asked and the other turtle grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Just seeing how ya’ are.” Raph said, grinning wider and Donnie blushed and raised a brow at his older brother.

“I’m fine?” Donnie asked, confused, especially at the look he was getting from the other. “I’m a bit busy though, so can-”

“Ya’ been gettin’ any of those calls again?” Raph asked. Donnie had gone to Raph after the first phone call he had, had from one of these men, ranting about how disgusting it was, while Raph would just sit back and let him rant and then pull him down to the bed and have his way with him and make him forget all about the phone call. 

“Yes, I really wished they would stop calling.”

“Ah come on Don, it can’t be that bad, ain’t like nothing we ain’t done before.” 

“We’ve never had phone sex Raph.” Donnie said and turned back around to his desk and computers, waiting for his next phone call, hoping that one wouldn’t come in the next three minutes as then he would be able to take his half an hour break on time. 

“You look a little bothered Don.” Raph’s voice said, getting closer. 

“W-What?”

“Ya’ always complain about those men but I think ya’ like it.” Raph said and moved so that he was standing in front of Don, pushing him back slightly, so that he had more room. “I think it turns you on.” Raph said, slowly kneeling down in front of his mate. 

“It does not!” Donnie exclaimed and gasped when Raph ran a finger along the softer part of his lower plastron. 

“Oh yeah, then what’s this?” Raph asked, referring to the slight bulge that he found. 

“Y-you?” Donnie half smiled and Raph grinned, before it dropped and his expression was that of fake hurt. 

“I wish it was Don-boy, but it’s those dirty men on the phone.”

“No!” Donnie said, hating the look the Raph was giving him, he could be a very good actor at times, rivaling Mikey and he couldn’t tell if he was acting or being serious. When Raph broke out a big grin Donnie knew.

“Oh well, at least I’m the one who gets ta see ya’ like this.” Raph said, slowly massaging the bulging slit, watching it expand. He changed to drumming his fingers against the slit, laughing as he realised that Donnie was trying to hold himself back. 

“Come on Donnie, I don’t mind that ya’ turned on, I wanna take care of ya’, unless ya’ don’t want me…” With a groan Donnie dropped down and Raph caught his erection before it hit him in the face, that had happened once before and it had hurt like hell, he was lucky he didn’t have a bruise from it. “That’s better.”

“Raph...”

“Mm, don’t worry Donnie-boy, I’ll take care of ya’, ya’ just gotta promise ta take care of me too.” 

“Yes, Raph, please.” And with that Raph started to pump the olive erection, collecting up his pre come, spreading it around the shaft to make it easier to stroke.

Looking up at his lover sent a wave of arousal straight through his body and to his groin. Donnie made the best faces when he was getting jerked off, even better ones when he was getting sucked off and Raph had to look away sometimes due to the the faces Don would make when they were having sex. 

After a few minutes, Raph let go of Donnie’s erection and stood back up. Donnie whined and looked up at his brother with almost black eyes, asking him to go back to what he was doing. 

“Don’t worry Donnie, I got somethin’ much more fun for us to do.” And with that Raph removed his belt, before Donnie’s own, which was slightly stained with his semen, the reasoning behind their taking their belts off before doing such activities, but Donnie had been a little bit distracted this time round. 

Raph straddle Don in his chair, it was a tight fit, but Raph wrapped his arms around Donnie’s neck to make sure that he wouldn’t fall and Donnie wrapped his arms around Raph’s middle to make sure also. Donnie was expecting Raph to take him, Donnie rarely ever topped, but it seemed like this time he was going to and they just excited him further. 

Slowly Raph lowered himself down onto Donnie’s cock, when Donnie slid in with ease he became slightly suspicious, had Raph been planning to come to him for sex? How did he know he would be in the mood? How-

Donnie’s thoughts went to mush when Raph slammed himself down fully and he threw his head back moaning loudly and Raph churred in reply to the feeling of his prostate being struck and the look on Donnie’s face. 

“Raph!”

Raph began riding Donnie, soon finding the perfect rhythm and angle that gave him the most pleasure. Donnie’s hands moved from around his hips to gripping the well toned muscles that were Raph’s buttocks. 

Raph moaned deeply, and, as he was sure that Donnie had a firm hold of him, he moved one of his hands so that he could stroke himself before he began riding Donnie harder and faster, trying to bring his brother over the edge before he did. 

“Raph, I’m gonna, ah!”

“Come on Donnie, gimme whatcha got.” Raph said, closing his eyes and leaning back slightly but not staggering in his riding. As soon as Raph did that, Donnie came, with a low cry of Raph’s name and with a few more strokes of his cock Raph came also, covering his hand and their plastrons. 

When they had calmed their breathing, Raph tucked himself away and pulled off of Donnie before getting them some wet wipes, which Raph had hidden in one of Donnie’s drawers earlier on that day, and cleaned them up, before throwing them into the bin that was already too full. 

Turning back to Donnie he leaned down to give the olive turtle a deep kiss, before moving to his throat and then up to his ear slit so he could whisper into it. 

“Phone ya’ later.” He said and left Donnie disorientated ,hearing his brother shout back at him 

“It was you all along, you bastard!” 


End file.
